plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightcap
Night Cap is a Hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Night Cap leads and Plant cards against the zombies. Night Cap's signature superpower is Mush-Boom, which allows him to summon a Poison Mushroom and automatically do 2 damage to a Zombie in its lane. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Mush-Boom - Make a Poison Mushroom. Do 2 damage to a Zombie there. **'Other:' ***More Spore ***Whirlwind ***Storm Front *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 10: When Fungi Attack **Zombie Mission 13: Mushroom-Fu Fight! **Zombie Mission 23: Danger at the Dojo **Zombie Mission 34: Nightcap's Trap Hero description He's a fun guy. Strategies Just like Dr. Zomboss says when Night Cap is first fought against, you want to make sure your opponent is defeated quickly. Using mushrooms like Shroom for Two and Punish-Shroom, than buffing them up with, but not limited to, Buff-Shroom, Storm Front, and/or Berry Angry. If certain zombies try to mess up this strategy, freeze or bounce them since Night Cap is also a Smarty Hero. Mush-Boom is also useful for taking down weak zombies and knocking off 3 damage off the zombie hero with Poison Mushroom as well. The "Frozen" deck also works with it as well. Gallery IMG 0197-1-.png|Facing off against Night Cap SurprisedNightcap.png|Night Cap's expression when a Legendary Zombie is played PLowHealthNightCap.png|Hiding in scarf when low on health Night Cap unlocked.PNG|Night Cap Unlocked oie_2fGVOkMiOeFq.gif|Mush-Boom in action night cap appering.png|Night Cap appearing NCap victory.png|Night Cap's victory pose HD Night Cap's victory pose.png|HD Night Cap's victory pose NightCapNewComic.jpg|The comic when the player recruits Night Cap NightCapUsingSuperpower.png|Night Cap while using a Superpower Trick HD Night Cap.png|HD Night Cap Night Cap Hero Pack.png|Night Cap with Punish-Shroom and Shellery on his Hero Pack Receiving_Night_Cap.jpeg|The player receiving Night Cap from a Premium Pack Night_Cap_and_Citron_icons.jpeg|Night Cap's icon (left) next to Citron's icon on the title screen Old NCAPComic.PNG|The comic when the player recruits Night Cap (before the 1.2.11 update) Night Cap Description.PNG|Pre-1.2.11: Toadstool Takedown's description CZAzure-Ziegel 2542.PNG|The first comic scene of Night Cap in the zombie mission "When Fungi Attack" CZAzure-Ziegel 2544.PNG|The second comic scene of Night Cap in the zombie mission "When Fungi Attack" CZAzure-Ziegel 2545.PNG|The final comic scene of Night Cap in the zombie mission "When Fungi Attack" Trivia *"Night Cap" is a pun on "night cap," a type of headwear used during sleep, and "cap," a common name given to the mushroom pileus. *He is the only mushroom in the series that has limbs (in this case, arms and hands). *According to Zomboss, Night Cap sleeps with a teddy bear in Mission 33. *This hero slightly resembles the Darkwing Duck. *Night Cap teaches fighting skills to other plants, as seen in the zombie mission comic "When Fungi Attack!" **He is one of two mushrooms to teach other plants skills. The other is Sea-Shroom. *This is the second mushroom that does not have "mushroom" or "-shroom" in its name. The first was Toadstool. *His pileus is not connected to his body, as seen when he is defeated. *Night Cap, Citron, and Rose are the only plant Heroes that does not have a specific known Plant fighter counterpart. **However, due to his body shape, it is possible that he could be based on Scaredy-shroom. ***Also, Night Cap hides in his scarf when low on health, again similarly to how Scaredy-shroom hides when he feels threatened. ****Night Cap appears to tear up, similar to Scaredy-shroom. *In the last comic strip of "When Fungi Attack," Professor Brainstorm uses a device which has the word "sauté" on it. "Sauté" is actually a method of cooking mushrooms, similar to how the device shocks all the mushrooms. *The music slightly changes when playing as this hero. **This trait is also shared with Electric Boogaloo. *His description makes a pun on the word "fungi." *He is the only hero not to make a sound when being attacked. Category:Mushrooms Category:Heroes Category:Smarty Heroes Category:Kabloom Heroes Category:Plant Heroes